


Osaka Rainy Blues

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain), YokubouNoRain



Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, YnR Especiales 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Después de meses de verse tan sólo a través de fotos y videos, Ryo y Tadayoshi tienen un día para encontrarse. Sin embargo, un contratiempo de último momento, arruina los planes por completo.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Asian Fanfics,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635028
Kudos: 1





	Osaka Rainy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Se vino el 14 de febrero y como no pienso estresarme con algún evento, decidí hacer el mío, algo personal. ¿De qué se trata?  
> Simplemente escribir del día de los enamorados con mis OTPs. ¿Cuáles se todas las que tengo? Ya van a ver xD  
> Hoy empiezo con el Ryokura porque colgué con el evento navideño y porque anoche vi un par de fotos que me inspiraron.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ y ~~el negro~~ Ryo-chan para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Que Ryo hubiese decidido comenzar su carrera solista no significó que cortara el lazo que los unía con sus compañeros de grupo. Menos con Tadayoshi. Por supuesto que no, menos con él. Además, ¿quién podría negarse a ese sujeto?  
Con sus respectivas giras de conciertos, demás presentaciones y obligaciones laborales, nunca habían podido coincidir en un día para encontrarse sino hasta ahora. El maldito día de San Valentín. Tadayoshi suspiró, frotando sus manos contra la tela interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
—Maldito Ryo-chan —musitó, tanteando su teléfono el cual casi se le cayó de las manos por tener guantes. Eso le colmó la paciencia, si es que todavía tenía. Se los sacó de un tirón y le envió un mensaje. Desde donde estaba, la rueda de la fortuna de Tempozan le avisaba que al día siguiente seguiría estando nublado. El clima no variaría demasiado del que había actualmente. Agarró su teléfono y aceptó la video llamada que estaba recibiendo dándole la bienvenida a quien lo estaba llamando con el ceño fruncido.  
—“ _Lo siento_.”  
Volvió a suspirar.  
—Hola.  
—“ _Anoche me quedé escribiendo una canción y no encontraba su melodía. Me quedé dormido._ ”  
—¿La encontraste?  
Ryo le respondió sonriéndole.  
—“ _Sí, y es perfecta._ ”  
—¿Dónde estás?  
—“ _Saliendo de casa._ ”  
—¡Ryo-chan!  
—“ _¡Perdón, perdón!_ ”, trató de excusarse el aludido mientras le hacía señas a un taxi. “ _¿Tú por dónde estás?” Tadayoshi giró su cámara a la rueda de la fortuna. “De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá._ ”  
Tadayoshi cortó la llamada y bufó. Su sonrisa. Su voz. Todo él hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas y sus piernas flaquearan. Tenía 34 años, pero Ryo lo hacía sentir de 15.  
—Maldito, Ryo-chan —reiteró, frustrado. Había ensayado cómo iba a recibirlo, iba a hacerse el ofendido hasta quedar encerrado entre sus brazos y sentir que se ahogaba entre sus palabras de amor. Pero sabía que la parte suya que necesitaba estar cerca de Ryo iba a impedírselo. A los pocos minutos, volvió a recibir una video llamada, otra vez de Ryo—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
—“ _Sube._ ”  
—¿Qué?  
—“ _Sube a la rueda de la fortuna y llámame cuando estés arriba._ ”  
Tadayoshi rodó los ojos.  
—Qué molesto eres —haciendo caso a las palabras de Ryo, volvió a llamarlo una vez estuvo en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna—… Ya estoy aquí. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Dónde está mi mensaje especial de San Valentín?  
Al otro lado de la línea, el aludido se sonrió.  
—“ _Lo siento, no hay ninguno. Debí hacerlo, tienes razón. Sólo no quería que estuvieras en tierra cuando tuviera que decirte esto…”, Tadayoshi conocía a Ryo incluso más que Ryo mismo, y la expresión que estaba viendo a través de la pantalla del teléfono le dio un adelanto de lo que venía a continuación. “No voy a poder ir, lo siento._ ”  
Lo sabía.  
Y le dolía.  
No las casi diez horas que tuvo que aguantar para ir a Osaka sin dormir porque estaba ansioso, feliz. Sino porque no podría ser capaz de verlo. Las llamadas, los mensajes, los videos ya no eran suficientes. Tadayoshi ya no alcanzaba a recordar la textura de su piel, la forma de su cuerpo, y su perfume ya no estaba impregnado entre sus ropas.  
—Yo —trató de mantenerse entero, de hacerle saber que estaba bien, que ya encontrarían alguna otra oportunidad para verse, pero ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo, su corazón se lo impidió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—… Lo siento. Está bien, Ryo-chan. Ya encontraremos alguna otra oportunidad para vernos.  
—“ _¿Ohkura?_ ”  
—Lo siento. Se me metió algo en el ojo. Hablamos luego, ¿sí? Qué tengas un buen viaje.  
Tadayoshi cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono. La vista era preciosa, pero él no podía ver más allá de las manos que evitaban que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.  
  


* * *

  
Cuando Tadayoshi quiso dar su vuelta número veinte, el operador lo miró con lástima. Y no era para menos, había sido la única persona subiendo sola a la rueda de la fortuna.  
—¡Esperen! —el operador detuvo el cierre de las puertas y quien osaba meterse con Tadayoshi le dio su billetera y su teléfono—. Es mi novio —agregó, agitado, señalando a Tadayoshi. El hombre abrió las puertas y lo dejó entrar a la cabina. No fue sino hasta estar en la cima que Ryo le dirigió la palabra. Tadayoshi estaba sentado en un rincón, enfrente suyo—. Perdón…  
—No… No lo hagas, Ryo-chan.  
El aludido se levantó y se sentó a su lado. En otras circunstancias y sobre todo, si hubieran estado en algún otro lugar, Tadayoshi habría salido corriendo. Ryo había sido astuto al esperar a estar ambos encerrados en esa cabina para empezar con su válida catarata de excusas. Lentamente, rozó su mano contra la de Tadayoshi hasta terminar rodéandola con la suya. No quiso acercarse más de lo debido. Apenas estaba empezando a calmar a la fiera.  
—Mañana van a darme el regaño de mi vida, ¿lo sabes? —Tadayoshi lo miró. Aún a través de sus anteojos oscuros, se lo notaba cansado—. Pero, ¿qué me importa? Estoy contigo.  
Tadayoshi se sonrió, y volvió a sentir todo ese amor inconmensurable que tenía por él. Soltó su mano y agarró con fuerza su rostro para darle un beso en los labios. Ahí estaban, las mariposas volviendo a revolotear en su estómago, ese sentimiento de plenitud cuando sentía que Ryo estaba ahí.  
—Feliz día de San Valentín, Ryo-chan —susurró mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Feliz día de San Valentín, Tacchon…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊


End file.
